


ballade to the moon

by GhostyKitty



Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyKitty/pseuds/GhostyKitty
Summary: you and kuroo visit the beach in the summer.Do not repost my work on a third party app or website.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788043
Kudos: 19





	ballade to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the poem and song by Daniel Elder

The waves kiss your toes as you stand at the edge of the star lined water. You dig your feet into the velvety sand, reveling in the loud silence that is the night. A breeze presses against you, making chills run up your arms. You wrap your arms around yourself in a pitiful attempt to warm up.

“Didn’t I tell you to bring a jacket or something?” Kuroo teases, wrapping his windbreaker around your shoulders. 

“I didn’t realize that we’d be out here for so long,” you reply. Bringing a hand up, you tug the thin windbreaker a little closer, relishing in the touch of warmth that remains on the fabric. Pressing it to your lips, you catch a whiff of Kuroo’s shampoo lingering on the collar. A lump presses against your leg.

Kuroo sighs and rests his chin on your shoulder. “I should have grabbed your sweater before coming out.”

“We can still go back,” you whisper, feeling a little guilty that you’ve stolen his jacket. “I don’t want you to catch a cold.” 

“Nah,” Kuroo says, ruffling your hair, “if we go back now we’ll probably miss it.”

“Miss what?”

“That’s a secret.”

\---

He leads you by the hand as the two of you traverse along paths lined with silver. It’s that time of night when the shadows are long, stretched out against whatever surface the moon deems. Luckily, they fall behind you, giving you a flawless view of the shimmering sand and twinkling waters. No matter how pretty everything looks, you just can’t seem to tear your eyes away from Kuroo. 

His hand is very warm against yours, with less defined callouses considering how little he steps onto the court now. There’s a little, smooth bump next to the first knuckle on his middle finger from late nights spent at the office filling out paperwork and sketching out promotional ideas. 

You gaze at his face, a slight frown tugging on the corners of your lips. The remnants of dark circles line his eyes. Your eyes drift up to examine his hair. You’re pretty sure there are a few white amongst the sea of black up there. Yet even though you’re squinting, trying your best to spot them, countless strands appear silver in the moonlight. Regardless, you’re with him now, and you have the rest of the week to enjoy the beach with him.

The two of you reach a tree lined path that leads up to one of the cliffs. Dense leaves shut out most of the light, making you hesitate to follow. Having spent so much time in the light, the shadows felt oppressive. 

Kuroo feels you stop, and he twists around to look at you with concern furrowing his brow. “You good?” he asks, gently squeezing your hand. “I have a flashlight,” he reaches into his pocket to reveal the pocket sized, metallic device. 

“Yeah,” you breathe out, the nervous tension in your chest dissipating. “Let’s go.”

The night is so often equated with silence. However, at this moment, the night seems just as lively as the daytime. Crickets and cicadas are singing, trying their best to find and woo a partner. Wind passes through the leaves and other greenery, providing another layer to the song of nature around you. 

Spots of light emerge through the leaves sometimes, giving you a glimpse of the night sky and all its residents. You find your pace quickening with excitement. Whatever Kuroo is trying to show you, you’re sure it’s going to be beautiful.

\---

Soft light is what greets you at the end of this dark, tree lined tunnel. It’s only now that you realize the path is paved with rough stones. They expand out to a fenced in cliff, where a bench and tower viewers offer rest and entertainment. When you shift your gaze upwards, your breath is stolen away by the sight alone. 

A pale, round moon greets you again, this time appearing so close that you could probably reach out and cup it in your hands. It rests upon an inky sky dressed with stars that wink at you. Leaning against the sturdy railing, you turn your gaze to the sea. Gentle waves roll in, breaking upon the velveteen beaches. Your feet curl a little, recalling the cool water between your toes.

Next to you, Kuroo releases a sigh of relief. “We made it in time,” he murmurs. 

“Made it in time for what?” you ask, shifting to look at him. A warm hand lands on your shoulder, directing you back to the railing. One arm is raised, pointing up at the cloudless sky.

“Don’t look away or you’ll miss it.”

Your heart flutters and your eyes struggle to focus on the sky as he whispers in your ear. Then, a streak of light catches your attention. You blink a few times, wondering if there’s something in your eye that caught the light. Maybe you were just seeing things. Just then, your eyes widen as a few more stars cross the sky. 

You stop blinking, worried that if you do you’ll miss them. Each time you spot one falling, your breath catches and the smile on your face grows bigger. And despite the ache in your cheeks from smiling for so long, as well as the chilled air, you find yourself unable to stop. When they aren’t falling, you’re busy searching for constellations and pointing them out. 

Entranced by the sight, you don’t realize that Kuroo has leaned in close enough to brush by the shell of your ear with his lips. “Hey,” he murmurs, squeezing your hand in his. “Let’s get married.”

Your heart seems to stop, and it takes you a moment to process the question. You twist around, only seeing his bright eyes. Only hearing your blood pulsing through your ears. Little pinpricks of heat grace your face. 

Kuroo grins, shifting to reveal a velvet box. 

Suddenly, it’s like your soul has burst from your body to soar into the sky. Your cheeks burn, not unlike the meteors you’ve been watching. You find yourself unable to form words, your tongue twists when you try. Every fiber of you is filled to the brim with joy that you just want to scream. Instead, you wrap your arms around Kuroo and bury your head into his chest.

“Is… uh… is that a yes?” 

“Mmph.”

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on tumblr @catharsisbabey (*´∀`*) !!


End file.
